During a radiation treatment session, it may be helpful for a medical professional to fine-tune the exposure of a tumor to supplied radiation. An example of such a radiation treatment session may be a brachytherapy radiation treatment session, whereby a catheter is inserted into a patient's esophagus so that radiation may be supplied to a tumor via an exit port of the catheter.
However, such known brachytherapy catheters may have disadvantages. For example, the catheter may be configured to deliver only a small amount of radiation to the tumor. Thus, it may be desirable, in certain use environments, to deliver an increased quantity of radiation to the tumor. In another example, the catheter may be difficult to pass through the esophagus to the tumor, or the catheter may be difficult to position as desired adjacent the tumor. Thus, a catheter that may be extended through an esophagus and positioned adjacent to a tumor may be desirable.